For the Love of Children - a Fatherdom FanFiction
by penice21
Summary: The father just wanted to love the son he neglected. Too bad it's too late...


The father spent hours on the Terrible Channels video, leaving Lewis to starve and die. His carcass, now a molted, roach infested husk of flesh and bone, sits in the office. It stenches up the room as the father continues to troll online. The father, after a long, hard day of making youtube opinion videos, decides to relax by opening up a tap and quickly hopping onto . After releasing his fluids, a small drop of semen landed on the carcass of the child, and made him slightly reminisce of those day when the child was alive. The recollection extended his pleasure. The father picked his pants up, leaving the semen to smear amongst his pubes under his shorts. He then kicked the child carcass, dust and weared bone flowing throughout the room. He began to urinate on the child's body. The room now smelt like piss and dead bodies. He now sat at the front door of his house, waiting for his wife. He sat on the step, looking off into the dark void of the night, his presence only aided by the distant chirping of a cicada and the ever so soft hum of the porch light behind him. He took the cigar into his mouth and breathed in a hearty cloud of smoke. The father held the image what was once his son in his head. What long-lost memories of watching the child grow, only to be neglected and left to starve on the father's office floor, brought melancholy and a sloppy happiness brought him sexual arousal. His penis slowly became erect at watching the boy's life flash by as he took another puff from his cigar. His member, growing inches and inches more, was so swollen and pent up he couldn't hold his urge one second more. He rushed up to his office, took his pants off, and began to run his penis into the corpse of his son. His penis began to feel a tingling pressure as he was closer and closer to releasing his fluids. Just then, his penis roared a mighty roar and filled the little corpse with the sticky, warm liquid. Just then, his wife came in. "Honey? I told you to take care of the kids. You're gonna get it now!" She took her pants off, revealing her loose vagina. She was rubbing her clitoris in arousal. She wrapped the father in bondage gear and set him up for the fun. "You're gonna be putting this pussy on your 'Amazing Vaginas' list. It's not gonna be an opinion, however, it's gonna be fact!" She uttered. Next thing he knew, the father lay on his bed, his penis stiff and erect, and being the post for his wife to ride rapidly. She yipped, moaned, and screamed as she rode the throbbing member, it growing larger and larger. He, on the other hand, lay back, with only disappointment in his face. He didn't feel any real pleasure. His mind was too occupied with Lewis's bony, rotten holes that felt like a dream to release into. His eyes watered at the fact that his member will never be wrapped in his child's warm tongue, but only with the cold, rotten remains of what was his tongue. A tear streamed down his face. The wife's vagina felt like velvet, but nothing compared to his child's tight little holes. His childlike mannerisms only made it better to destroy the little innocent boy. His wife, now going postal on the throbbing monster, was leaking all of her juices upon the crotch area. The father got up, fought out of the bondage gear and ran to the computer so he could make another video sharing his opinions. The father sobbed massive torrents of salty tears as he scrambled into his text to speech engine. He constantly looked back into the corpse's hollow eyes to see the vision of the little blonde boy he once knew. The small holes, the avid personality, everything about the child was a dream for the father. The wife walked into his room, bitching as ever, but the loud, inarticulate blabber emanating from her face was easily drowned out by the father's deluge of sobs. No longer could he take it; the regret was too immense! The father took a ceramic mug the child made for him and bashed it on the wife's forehead, knocking her out like she had suddenly turned to a slat of wood. He then violently thrust his foot through her face, demolishing the skull and precious good prizes inside the fun case. The father, in his violent wave of rage, swept his desk clear of everything and screamed his lungs out. He then bent down and using his vice of a grip grabbed onto the rotten ankles of the decayed, roach infested boy. the flesh felt like rotting pumpkin meat. The man stuck his scarlet red member into the anus of the boy and grabbed the boy's necrotic wrists, acting as a hoist for the child's torso. The father kep slamming the body up and down on the desk in his fit of rage, and then ripped the child off of his penis and threw him into the bookshelf. Lewis's decayed body blast apart, little chunks of rotten meat and bone splattered everywhere in the blast and the roaches and maggots sprayed across the room. The father then gripped onto his penis, yanked with incredulous force, and pulled his member off. As his last performance, he shoved the penis deep down his throat and jumped through the glass cupola behind his desk, landing on the concrete pavement two stories below, smashing his body into small bite-sized pieces.

21 - The End.


End file.
